To Know Him Better Here
by Window Girl
Summary: Now a young woman, Lucy's almost lost hope that she'll find Aslan in our world.  But a friend steps in and teaches her that the answer is right under her nose.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Lucy Pevensie and _The Chronicles of Narnia _belong to C.S. Lewis, not to me.

Eighteen-year-old Lucy Pevensie's head was spinning as she boarded the train. She'd done it! She'd completed her first year of college! What a year it had been! She'd met so many new people and learned so many new things. It had been the best year of her life so far! And now she was going home to Finchley, where her parents and Edmund were waiting for her. Peter and Susan would arrive in a few weeks, and they would all be together again, eating Mother's famous roast beef. As the train began to move, Lucy felt that she couldn't possibly be happier.

Except. . .except she hadn't found Aslan. Ever since her last departure from Narnia, Lucy had been filled with a longing to see Aslan again: a longing so deep that it hurt. Every once in a while, Lucy was able to forget about the ache in her heart by becoming absorbed in her studies or in a conversation with one of her new friends. But it never truly went away. Now she could feel it again, in its full intensity, as the train ambled past rolling green hills that reminded her so much of Narnia.

Ever since he'd told her that he lived in her world under a different name, Lucy had been desperately searching for Aslan. She'd gone to zoos and circuses and looked at the lions. She'd spent hours in the library scouring all the books about mythology that she could find. She'd even looked in her mother's book of baby names, from which her name and those of her siblings had been picked out. Nothing worked. She could find no clues as to where Aslan might be or what his other name was. She was determined not to give up, but the venture seemed increasingly hopeless every day. And so she'd immersed herself in her new life at school, trying not to let the emptiness in her heart swallow her up completely.

"Excuse me, Lucy, may I sit here?" a voice interrupted Lucy's sad musings. It was Ethyl Winston, one of Lucy's schoolmates. Ethyl was possibly the only girl at school who was even more bookish than Lucy. The two of them had often run into each other at the library late at night, when everyone was either asleep or at the pub. Though Ethyl participated enthusiastically in discussions during literature classes, she was quiet most of the time. The general consensus among the students was that Ethyl was weird. Perhaps that's why Lucy liked her so much.

"Sure, Ethyl, you can sit here," Lucy replied with a smile.

Ethyl answered with a shy smile of her own and sat down in the seat opposite of Lucy. She opened her school bag and pulled out (what else?) a thick book and began reading.

Lucy looked at the cover of the book. The words _Holy Bible _were stitched in gold lettering. That was another reason Ethyl was considered weird by her peers. She was very religious. She always carried her Bible and wore a gold cross around her neck. She attended the local church every Sunday and rose early every morning to say prayers and sing hymns. Lucy herself wasn't much one for church or for religion in general. However, she admired Ethyl's determined belief in a higher power: a belief that she earnestly defended against all mocking. It reminded Lucy of the faith she'd had in Narnia.

The mental and emotional fatigue of a hectic year, the gentle rolling of the train, and the turning of the Bible's pages all conspired together to lull Lucy to sleep. She was awakened about an hour later by a muffled sob. Ethyl had discarded her Bible and was now crying softly, with her hand over her mouth.

"Why, Ethyl, whatever is the matter?" asked Lucy, rather alarmed.

Ethyl removed her hands and sniffled. "He loves me so," she said, her voice trembling.

"Who?" asked Lucy.

"Jesus," replied Ethyl.

"Oh," replied Lucy, shifting in her seat a little.

"I'm sorry," said Ethyl. "You must think I'm crazy. You're not a Christian, are you?"

"My parents go to church but I haven't been in several years. I've just had other things on my mind."

"Like what?" Ethyl asked.

Lucy hesitated. The main reason she hadn't been going to church was her obsession with finding Aslan. Discovering what his other name was and contemplating what new adventures she might have with him had become more important to her than fulfilling religious rituals. She didn't know whether or not she should tell Ethyl this, but she finally decided it would be okay. Something inside Lucy told her Ethyl would believe her.

So she told Ethyl about everything she had experienced in Narnia: from her first steps into the wardrobe to her final parting from Aslan. She told Ethyl how much she longed to see the Great Lion again.

Ethyl's face lit up when Lucy finally finished speaking. "I think I know what Aslan's other name is!" she practically shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** The idea of Narnia's "deep magic" corresponding to God's law comes from _Finding God in the Land of Narnia_ by Kurt Bruner and Jim Ware. It's a book I highly recommend to all Narnia fans. The Bible verse I've quoted is Isaiah 53:6, from the New Living Version. This version, of course, would not have been around during Lucy's time, but I feel that it is the easiest version to understand.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I own nothing related to _The Chronicles of Narnia_. Now, on with the story!

"You do?" Lucy cried in astonishment.

Ethyl nodded eagerly. "You see, Lucy, our world, like Narnia, is governed by a Deep Magic. That is, by a higher moral law. God( the God of the Bible) is the one who made this law when. People break the law whenever they do something God told them not to do. That's what's known as "sin." The Bible says that 'all of us have strayed away like sheep.' That means that all of us living on Earth have disobeyed God and done whatever we wanted to do. We've broken the laws of the Deep Magic. We have, in a sense, become traitors to the God who created us. And, just as in Narnia, death is the punishment for this kind of betrayal."

Lucy's eyes widened as the wheels in her head began to turn.

Ethyl went on. "But there's good news. The Bible also says that "The Lord laid all our guilt and sins" on Jesus. That means that, when Jesus was crucified, He paid the price for our betrayal. That means He died the death we were supposed to die, just like Aslan died the death Edmund was supposed to die. And, just like Aslan, Jesus came back to life after making this sacrifice."

"You mean. . ." Lucy began

"That Aslan's other name is Jesus Christ," Ethyl finished. "Yes, I truly believe that's the case. Jesus took you and your siblings to Narnia to meet Aslan in hopes that you would come back to this world and be able to know Him better."

Lucy sat in numb disbelief. Could it be true? Could it be that Jesus Christ, a figure she had always associated with drudgery and dogma, was really her beloved Aslan in another form? Could it be true that the Great Lion lived in the stories she'd heard since she was a child.

Tears began to stream down her face as the reality sank in. It seemed impossible. . .and yet it made perfect sense. Who else besides Jesus could be powerful enough to rise from the dead, or turn stone into living flesh or do any of the other incredible things Aslan did?

"I believe you, Ethyl," she said. "But how do I get to know Aslan as Jesus? I mean I can't see Him."

Ethyl smiled. "You couldn't always see Aslan either, but you still believed. All you have to do is trust Jesus. Trust that He is a real person, not just a character in a story. Trust that He loves you and that His death and resurrection are enough to make you right with God. Trust that He will send His Holy Spirit to you and draw you closer to Him."

"I think I can do that," said Lucy.

"Would you like me to pray with you?" Ethyl asked.

"Sure."

Ethyl moved over into Lucy's seat and put her arm around her. "Jesus," she began. "Thank you for my friend Lucy and for the wonderful adventures you've led her on. Please help her to continue following you in this world as faithfully as she followed you in Narnia."

"And thank you for what you did for my brother," Lucy said. "And for all of us. I accept the gift of your life and ask you to help me live a better one."

"Amen." Ethyl concluded, giving Lucy a hug.

Lucy hugged back tightly. It was the most amazing thing ever! The ache in her heart was gone! For the first time in years she felt truly at peace. She felt complete.

And when she stepped off the train and saw Edmund waiting for her, her heart fluttered with a happiness she had never known before. She ran to her brother, half-crying and half-laughing. She couldn't wait to tell him the Good News.

**A\N 2: **If you've read this far, I just want you to know that God loves you more than you could possibly imagine. He sent his own son to die for you, just like Aslan died for Edmund. Whatever you've done, He wants to forgive you and be in a relationship with you. All you have to do is accept His gift. If you are considering adopting the Christian faith, here are some resources for you:

http:/www. \salvation

I hope that God blesses each of you on your journey to find Aslan in this world.


End file.
